


Solidarity

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [63]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Somebody rather unexpected sticks up for Bodhi after the Battles of Scarif and Yavin.





	

 Bodhi stiffened as he saw them walk into the mess hall and head straight towards him. This particular group had been doing their best to make his life miserable for the last few months and, if he was honest, they’d been doing a pretty good job at succeeding. Comprised of a mix of pilots, mechanics and other members of the Rebel Alliance stationed on the base, they had targeted Bodhi because he had previously worked for the Empire. Bodhi didn’t know why they had targeted him specifically but they did and as things continued relentlessly, he was starting to be convinced that they wouldn’t give up until he left the Alliance.  
  
He didn’t think it was entirely fair; he hadn’t joined the Empire because he agreed with what they did. He had joined because he lived on Jedha and there were very few jobs available; becoming an Imperial Starfighter pilot had seemed like a way of improving his life. Except he hadn’t made it as a Starfighter pilot and had ended up as a cargo pilot instead, nothing more than a drone of the Galactic Empire. Only he had become disillusioned with the Empire and what they did but couldn’t see a way out of this. And then he had met Galen Erso and everything had fallen into place. Or so it had seemed.  
  
These guys didn’t seem to care that it had been Bodhi who had brought the news that the Death Star had a flaw, that he had been tortured, that he had been badly injured having got vital information to Admiral Raddus and that, still injured, he had managed to get the rest of Rogue One off Scarif and back to Yavin, avoiding destruction from the Death Star for a second time. No, they only cared that he had once worked for the Empire.  
  
It had got so bad that Bodhi had started double-checking any work that they did on anything connected to him; he didn’t trust them and he was a good enough mechanic that he could actually do most of the work himself. He hadn’t mentioned anything to Cassian or Jyn because he knew that they would overreact and that was nothing compared to how Baze and Chirrut would react. Bodhi had wanted to handle it himself, to prove that - despite his run-in with the Bor Gullet and everything that had happened – he was capable of looking after himself. Except nothing that he said made a difference and they continued targeting him.  
  
It didn’t take long for them to start on their usual tirade; that he was a traitor, that he didn’t belong with them and that he should just go back to where he came from. The mess hall was busy enough that no-one paid them any attention although Bodhi was fairly certain that, if they hung around long enough, it wouldn’t take Chirrut, with his preternatural senses, long to work out that something was going on.  
  
“Is there a problem here gentlemen?”  
  
Bodhi looked a little startled as an unexpected voice entered the conversation; he hadn’t been expecting anyone to interfere. No one had before. Looking around, he saw that Cassian and Jyn had been waylaid by Draven and that it was actually one of the pilots who had spoken.  
  
“We were just telling the little Imperial defector that he’s not welcome here. We can’t trust anyone who worked for the Empire.”  
  
“What about us?”  
  
“You? What are you talking about?” Bully number one was now looking rather confused.  
  
“We’re Imperial defectors too.”  
  
“But … but you’re Red Squadron.”  
  
“Yes, we are. What’s left of it. Wedge Antilles and Derek Klivian. We were trained at the Imperial Academy. So was Biggs Darklighter but he was killed by Darth Vader in the Battle of Yavin. I even flew for the Imperial Navy as TIE fighter pilot. Luke would have trained at the Imperial Academy as well but he wasn’t allowed; you have heard of Luke haven’t you? Luke Skywalker?”  
  
“Yeah but you can’t be defectors….”  
  
“Why not? You do realise that approximately half of the Rebellion is made up of defectors from the Empire, don’t you? A significant number of pilots, yes, but we also make up a lot of the foot soldiers. You have a problem with one of us, you have a problem with all of us.”  
  
Bodhi’s tormentors looked conflicted at this news and were shifting from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. They didn’t say anything more though and simply turned tail and disappeared. Relieved, and amazed, Bodhi turned to his rescuers.  
  
“Th-thanks for that. Y-you didn’t have to do that.”  
  
“Yes, we did. Solidarity. Us defectors have to stick together. You’re the pilot of Rogue One, aren’t you?”  
  
“Y-yeah, I am. I’m the pilot. I’m Bodhi, Bodhi Rook.”  
  
“Good to meet you, Bodhi. That was some impressive flying you did on Scarif; we’d be more than happy to have you if you ever wanted to join Red Squadron. We’d be happy to get you up to speed on flying an X-Wing; we could use pilots like you.”  
  
“Th-thanks.” Bodhi wasn’t quite sure how he’d gone from being targeted for being a defector to being offered flying lessons from Red Squadron. It was more than a little surreal.  
  
“Bodhi? Everything okay here?”  
  
Draven had obviously finished with Cassian and Jyn because the rest of Rogue One was standing behind Bodhi looking concerned, even K2.  
  
Looking after the now retreating pilots, Bodhi smiled to himself. “Yes, everything’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/273721.html) or on DW, [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/264807.html)


End file.
